


Exertion

by Sparklesnow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Omorashi, Urination, Watersports, Wetting, actual plot besides pee this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklesnow/pseuds/Sparklesnow
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is determined to win the gold medal. He'll do whatever it takes to win, crossing a few too many lines in the process. Contains omorashi, don't like don't read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I again took a prompt from yuurilover3000 on tumblr lol I can't think of anything myself lately. I tried to keep the omo/angst ratio 50/50 but it's more angst, sorry!

Yuri had been walking on clouds after breaking Victor's world record, but it also put more pressure on him. The golden medal was so close, he really couldn't screw it up now. That was why he asked Yakov to help him practice for a bit longer after dinner. But Yakov refused. "You shouldn't be practicing now, Yuri. You should be resting. Tomorrow you can practice again, now you're going back to your room." Yuri frowned. "I can't, I just want to go over my routine one more time! I'll go without you if you don't want to come!" "No Yuri, you'll strain your body too much if you go practice now. Rest is what you need," Yakov said calmly. "I won't strain my body, just let me go," Yuri whined. "Stop it Yuri. You're coming with me, I'm going to bring you to your room and I don't want to hear anything about it." Yuri saw that his coach meant it and sighed in defeat. Whatever, he'd practice a bit in his room. Yakov took the boy to his room, glad he was finally complying. Yuri could be very stubborn, which was also why he was so good, but right now he just had to listen to his coach. When they got to Yuri's room Yakov wished him a good night. "Go to sleep early, I'll see you tomorrow at seven," he said, before walking back to the elevator for his own room. Yuri closed the door and immediately started doing stretches. He was tired but he knew it was necessary to win gold the next day. He could sleep after that.

Practicing in his room went well, but it was far off from the real thing. Yuri looked at his alarm clock, it was ten pm. There was probably no one at the ice rink right now, this was his chance! Before he could feel guilty about disobeying Yakov's orders he had grabbed his things and left. It was surprisingly easy to get in after showing his contestant's pass and the ice rink was indeed empty. Yuri immediately started to practice, it felt great to have the ice all to himself. When he finally took a break it was almost midnight. He was feeling exhausted but he didn't want to stop. _Let's just practice for another hour, after that you can go to sleep._ After a few minutes he got up to start practicing again but his vision was getting blurry. He could also feel something warm on his crotch and he reached down to feel it. "No, stop," he gasped when he felt that his crotch was wet. Warm pee was running down his legs and he tried desperately to stop peeing before everything turned black.

When Yuri opened his eyes he wasn't on the ice anymore. He was in a bright room with Yakov standing next to him. "Yuri," he heard his coach say. His voice sounded relieved. "Where am I?" Yuri asked, finding it difficult to talk. "You're in the hospital. You passed out when you were practicing last night. A janitor found you, laying unconscious on the ice. You're lucky he found you so quickly, you could've frozen to death." Yakov sounded very disappointed and Yuri felt guilty for breaking his coach's trust. "I'm sorry.. When can I leave? Practice.." Yuri said, not being able to finish the sentence. If he still wanted to win the gold medal he had to leave soon, otherwise there would be no time to practice. "You don't understand. You're hopefully allowed to leave the hospital today or tomorrow but you're in no condition to skate. Yuri, you're not going to practice or perform." "No, no, I need-" Yuri started coughing before he could finish his sentence. Tears were running down his cheeks. He couldn't believe it, he had practiced for so long and now he had gone and ruined it for himself. When he stopped coughing he turned around and ignored Yakov, before falling asleep.

A few hours later Yuri woke up again. A nurse was changing his IV bags but that wasn't what caught his attention. "Go away," he said to Victor and Yuuri sitting next to his bed. "Yurio, I'm so sorry. This sucks," Victor said. "Please get better soon," Yuuri added. "Shut up, go skate your final," Yuri sobbed. He didn't want to see anyone right now, he just wanted to suffer in silence. He knew it was all his own fault but he couldn't help feeling sorry for himself. To make things worse, he could feel himself starting to pee. Again, there was nothing he could do to stop it and he felt the warmth spreading beneath his butt. By the time he was done, he was sitting in a big wet spot, still sobbing. "Yurio.. Did something happen?" He heard Victor say. "No, leave!" he cried, realizing the urine had spread to the sides of the bed and was now dripping on the floor. "It's okay, you can't help it. It's because your body is so exhausted, you're too weak to control it. Yakov told me the same thing happened on the ice last night," Victor tried to comfort him. When Yuri didn't answer him, Victor sighed. "We have to leave now but we'll be back tonight. I'll ask a nurse to help you. Please just rest now Yurio." Yuri didn't reply and when the nurse came in to change his sheets he let her do her thing, blushing furiously.

Yuri was able to sit on the bed and eat a few things by the time Victor and Yuri came back. He had properly apologized to Yakov, who forgave him, but when he saw the gold medal hanging around Yuuri's neck he still had to bite back tears. "Congratulations," he managed to say. "Thanks, next year we'll both have one so we can match," Yuuri said, glad Yuri was doing a bit better. Yuri chuckled a bit. "Next year I'll definitely beat you."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written pretty rushed D: I'm sorry for any mistakes! I tried to keep it short because I didn't want to make it too angsty. Also whoops I wasn't planning on writing two fics in one night but here you go. I saw the prompt and I just needed to write it. I hope you enjoyed reading this, please leave a comment or kudos if you did!


End file.
